House Shogaatsu
Motto "Vigilant, Stalwart, Unyielding. The three things that makes a Shogaatsu, a Shogaatsu." The Aegis of the Court The first Shogaatsu Ryu Shogaatsu, born -425, his parents unknown, on the northern continent of Port Vittar. He was taken into a care facility that was run by the soon to be united Port Vittar. When he was eighteen he wanted to be a guard for an Aurian named Kos'Eran. He trained day and night by some of the best guards. Ryu was twenty seven years of age, the Unification War began, assimilating all of Port Vittars nation-states by force under the rule of High King Kos'Eran. Ryu would continue his service to the royals into his early thirties, being a mid-ranking guard at all the assemblies of the royal court, the individuals comprised of advisors elected by the royal family. Several years later, his position was put into question when he fell in love with a Human advisor's daughter by the name of Alagai. They shared a life together, against her fathers orders. Even Ryu received threats from the highest ranking guard. Stating that he will be dragged out into the main street of the city and executed. All of that was disregarded when a underground rebellion formed and attempted to take the kings life. As an act of valor, Ryu and several other guards defended the King and his family with everything they had. These rebels were strong, as if they'd been trained with techniques the guards used. However, the guards were victorious and received the royal families highest honor. The Shogaatsu bloodline, as well as the four other guards bloodlines were inducted into the Aristocracy caste as some of the very first ones there were. The Shogaatsu family and its supporters are reported to still have guards within its ranks to this day. That is to be investigated, as Kai Shogaatsu's actions had great repercussions. The Twins Hisoka Shogaatsu Hisoka was always the loyal, always wanting to follow in their fathers footsteps, even if it meant doing what wasn't right. He began to look like the star child in their fathers eye, while Kai looked like the son they were constantly disappointed by. When Hisoka and Kai began to fight over the other Aristocrat girls, their fights would usually end up being long and brutal, ending up in a couple broken bones and bad bruising. Kai always would get the short end of the stick when it came to punishments, due to their fathers favoritism of Hisoka over Kai. Kai Shogaatsu The smartest of the twins. Graduated from high school with the highest of honors, and was given unlimited funding throughout his advanced education. He was even regarded as the best future House Shogaatsu has. One fateful night, however, started a chain of events that would lead to the revoking of his Aristocrat title, disgracing his family. On a business trip to Tyr, Port Vittar's moon, Kai met an amazing young lady by the name of Liian Kenral. Liian's parents were overwhelmed when they heard the news that an Aristocrat had taken fancy to their daughter, while Kai's parents were judging him for choosing a lower caste member as his future spouse. Kai's Choice/The Fate of House Shogaatsu It wasn't until two years later, after all the sneaking around and going off world to see her, Kai left House Shogaatsu to marry Liian. A year later, word reached him that House Shogaatsu and all of its land had been seized by the Royal Court and was stripped of its title. His father had died of heartbreak, and Hisoka has gone underground to avoid being killed or recognized. Two years after their marriage, Kai and Liian had a child, the hope of the Shogaatsu bloodline, Istavaan Shogaatsu, named after Liians great grandfather.